Total Drama Project: Reboot
by DoctorPika
Summary: The series begins! The ultimate collection of DoctorPika's characters, and with Chris as your faithful host. Join Chris, and Chef as 21 campers enter the island in hopes of leaving as millionaires. Will Chris be able to keep up his rich life style? Will Chef turn to the dark side? And will the contestants actually survive? Please Review! 20/21 remaining
1. Redemption and Righteousness Part 1

_**I do not own Chris McClean, or Chef Hatchet. All challenges and these two characters belong to Tom McGillis and Fresh TV**_

 _ **Current Campers:**_

 _ **Aaron (The Tennis Pro), Lee (The Risk-Taker), Brandon (The Marksman), Haley (The Anime Lover), Amber (The Crazy Actor), Sarah (The Panda Friend), George (The Dictator), Joey (The Historian), Austin (The Scientist), Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius), Jack (The Sensitive One), Connor (The Megalomaniac), Evan (The Window Waver), Kinect (The Wizard), Sherlock (The Phobiac), Addie (The Disguised), Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Isaac (The King), Jewel (The Depressant), Anton (The Rocketeer), Director (The Commander)**_

Chris was dusting himself off from the last episode unhappily. He looked up at the camera, and grinned. "So, any way!" He said. "I'm your completely overqualified host, Chris. McClean." He paused after his first and last name, to exaggerate the fact that he was a little proud of himself.

Pika had come falling out of the sky, and he landed into Chris, knocking them both in the ground, except for Pika, who went straight off the dock and into the lake.

"Where did you come from?!" Chris exclaimed. Not that he was happy his boss had come flying out of the sky. Purely out of incredulousness.

Pika grinned as the camera changed views, to show both Chris, looking down in him angrily on the dock, and Pika, who was treading water below. "Rumor has it, the stork brought me," he said innocently.

The camera then changed to Chef, who was holding his pasta rocket, and laughing his head off. "Hey." He said seriously. "He told me to," he burst out laughing again.

"Roll the intro...! AGAIN!" Chris appeared, jumping out of a robotic gopher, then a bass, and then a random tree.

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_

The words were written on paper, evidently with quill pen, and the camera zoomed out to reveal Evan thinking to himself thoughtfully, tapping the feather of the quill pen against his lip, while Sarah leaned over him, double checking his work.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

Wallace's scarf was blowing gently in the breeze as he stuck a pose. Another Wallace walked into the frame, then pulled off it's face mask, revealing Addie, who snickered playfully. Director rolled his eyes, while Anton laughed.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_

Hanbei was curled up for a nap, while Aaron looked at him angrily. Haley was watching anime on her laptop blissfully, and Connor was slowly appeared behind her, grinning toothily.

 _ **And I think the answer is plain to see**_

Austin was holding two liquids, and poured one into the other, and it explodes, leaving his hair blown back, and a shocked look on his face. Joey jumps in, picks up the two containers, and fill them up with different liquids, and hands it back to Austin, who thanks him by blowing himself up... again.

 _ **I wanna be... famous**_

Lee grabs a calvary sword and fences with Kinect, who uses his wand to fend him off. Kinect attempts to use a magic spell, but fails, resulting in Lee winning the match.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Wallace appears again, looking smug as usual, and grins, causing the camera to black out. When it reopens, Sarah is picking it up, to focus in on Austin who has blown himself up again.

 ** _Go pack your bags because I've already won_**

Brandon picks up a bow and arrow, and instructs Isaac to do so as well, which he does obediently, and they both fire the bow at the same time, but Brandon lands a bullseye, and the target is sent flying into a wall. The camera turns back to the two shooters, where Brandon is looking smug, and Isaac is gaping.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there someday_**

Jack was trying to compete in a marathon against Connor, and as they both took off, Jack tripped and fell, and it was revealed his shoe laces were tied together. Connor patted him on the head, while Jack gave the camera a dirty look

 ** _'Cause I wanna be... famous_**

Amber acts like she's dead, and when Sherlock enters the frame, he freaks out and runs away shouting something. Amber laughs, while Addie seems unamused at her acting abilities.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

Aaron bounces a ball on his tennis racket happily, while Brandon prepares a bow and arrow. Aaron flinches, and jumps, dropping the racket, as the ball pierces the tennis ball

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

The camera focused in on a game of Risk, where Evan was pulling his hair out, Joey was looking nervously at the board, and Director was looked very devious indeed.

 _ **Whistling Chorus**_

Jack is face first on his log, Sherlock appears mortified, and Kinect appears to be doing some ritual, but other than that, all the contestants look normal

* * *

"Now that we've sorted that... issue it's time to meet our contestants!" Chris grinned. "First, we'll introduce the original three contestants from Total Drama Golden, our winner, Sarah!"

Sarah entered the scene, looking clearly unhappy. "You left Emily out of the roster... again!"

"Of course. You're little alliance with her the first season was way to overpowered. Besides. She finished fifth, while you finished first so..." Chris shrugged. "You are the better competitor, which is what we want."

Haley had entered the scene. "She only won because I let her," she said smugly.

"Actually, she beat you in the race to the finish line, even though you won the first parts of the challenge," Aaron corrected, entering the screen. "Which is kind of shameful to be completely honest."

Haley smacked Aaron upside the head with her laptop, and he fell down onto the dock. "Care to say that again?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Um.. no?" Aaron said. There was clearly fear in his eyes. The Anime Freak had him completely freaked out.

Chris cleared his throat. "Also presenting, the runner-up anime freak Haley," he waved his hand, and Haley waved at the audience. "And our seventh place finisher of TDG, the tennis pro Aaron!" Aaron got up and dusted himself off.

"We all know how to intimidate Aaron now," Hanbei said teasingly, entering the frame. He had grayish-black hair, and was wearing bright yellow and blue sleeping clothes. "To think that the tennis player could be beaten by the power of anime."

Chris grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen! A fan favorite, and the second half of the Sleepers team from the Riveting Race. Hanbei!" Hanbei waved, not looking very sleepy at all."

"Since when do you break character?" Sarah said suspiciously. "You don't seem sleepy."

Hanbei said sadly. "I've been so nervous for this competition, it's given me insomnia. Now that I'm on camera, I'm on adrenaline! I'll never get any sleep."

"You get so much, it doesn't really matter any way," Aaron grumbled.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Hey, don't offend Hanbei." Hanbei looked gratefully at her, and she grinned at him.

* * *

"Too be honest, I could care less about Hanbei," Haley said in the confessional. "I just like beating up Aaron."

* * *

"Sherlock!" Chris announced. "Everyone's favorite coward, and the guy with too many phobias to count."

The Phobiac had entered the frame nervously. Sherlock wore a dress shirt, which was without any wrinkles. It was neatly tucked into a pair of black pants. He wore black shoes, giving him a very formal look. Aaron shook his hand, and Sherlock looked a little more confident. The he looked down. "WATER!" He yelled.

He leapt away closer inland, and started shivering.

"It's... water," Aaron said reasonably. "It can't hurt you if we are on the dock."

Sherlock shivered. "Do you know how many people water has killed over the years?" He asked, with his teeth chattering.

"No?" Aaron said. "That's probably impossible to know."

"I wouldn't know," Sherlock admitted. "I'm too scared to look it up."

Sarah and Hanbei looked at him sympathetically, while Haley looked at him in disgust. "You are too afraid to learn a little statistic that might actually help your argument?" Haley scoffed.

"Yes," Sherlock said. "That and my fear of Google."

Aaron blinked. "You are afraid of GOOGLE?"

Sherlock shuddered. "Don't judge me! They watch everything you look up! They are watching someone right now! Stalkers!" He added.

Sarah appeared to be mulling it over, and then nodded to show she could see why Sherlock was scared. Hanbei looked terrified now, and evidently was shrinking.

"I'd let you keep talking," Chris said scornfully. "But I've got to introduce the next contestants. We've got our possible antagonists. Meet Addie, Connor, and Orson!"

Connor entered the frame first, pushing his way out of the way of Orson and Addie. "Where's my money?!" He demanded.

Haley rolled her eyes, while Aaron jumped into the air.

* * *

"Of all the contestants to return, why HIM?!" Aaron said melodramatically. "He freaks me out more than Haley, Addie, Javert, and Courtney combined!" He paused. "What ever happened to Javert any way?"

* * *

Connor wore a Boy Scout T-Shirt, along with jeans, tennis shoes. He had blonde hair, and was holding one of his cans of Mountain Dew (Me: Did I get that right?) (Editor: Yep.) "I'm in it to win it this time!"

"By the power of caffeine?" Haley raise an eyebrow. "Good luck."

"Actually," Orson said. He wore all white, and had gray hair, combed to the side, looking him look elder than the contestants other than him. "I wouldn't be talking, _runner-up_." He said the last words in a sneer. "Also Chris," He said scornfully. "Call me Director."

Addie snorted. "Control freak much?" She asked.

"Yes, very much so," Director replied. "Not as much as Connor though."

Connor rolled his eyes. "I resent that, you know."

"The villains seem to getting along," Aaron said brightly to Sarah.

Sarah snickered. "Yeah, except for Haley," she pointed to Haley who was giving Connor the look of death.

Hanbei, Aaron, and Sarah all shared a laugh.

Director put his hands behind his back (Like any true villain), and walked calmly over to the side of the dock with the other contestants.

* * *

"I think Director is my favorite villain," Sarah commented. "Haley's been nothing but rude to me after I gave her a cut of the money from TDG. Connor is... well... Connor, and Addie plain steals identities," she paused. "So... uh... good job Director."

* * *

Sherlock trembled as Connor went to stand next to him. Connor stood over him, and looked at him vilely.

"Our next contestant is Austin," Chris announced. "A true scientist, mainly because of his failures and the fact that he is still a scientist.

Austin wore a bright green shirt with a white test tube that was bubbling on it. He also wore sweat pants, and a pristine white lab coat. Austin observed the crowd of people, which included Haley giving Aaron a laptop smack, Sherlock trembling next to Connor, the smug Director, two Sarahs (Addie had posed as her).

* * *

"Dear sweet goodness, what did I walk into," Austin said, wide eyed. "The sad part is that this isn't the worst competition I've ever been to." He shuddered. "The Annual Science Convention of 2010. THAT was weirder than this. Surprisingly."

* * *

"Um... hi," Austin said, a little overwhelmed when Aaron offered him his hand. "Is this really the cast Chris and Chef went with?" He paused, looking at Aaron's stern face. "No offense of course," he added hastily.

Aaron sighed. "None taken."

Director shrugged at Austin's comment. Connor wasn't paying attention, Sherlock flinched, Haley drummed her fingers against the laptop, Hanbei was curled up on the ground, hoping to sleep, and Sarah and Addie didn't care.

"Our next contestants," Chris announced. "The egotist, supposedly beautiful kid; Wallace! Along with the supposed wizard, in a wimpy cape; Kinect!"

Wallace was blabbing about something or other, and Kinect was plugging his ears. "You seriously stuck me with HIM?!" Kinect exclaimed angrily. "I would have been stuck with ANY ONE else than him!"

"None of us feel any sympathy," Director said harshly, crossing his arms.

Kinect narrowed his eyes at Director. "Gee. Thanks."

"So as I was saying about hair care," Wallace continued on his rant.

Addie was clearly unhappy. "No one cares!"

* * *

"People take my disguising abilities for granted," Addie said grumpily. "I have to dye, and then undo my hair. I create those masks out of paper, and it takes, like, two hours to make them to perfect accuracy. I have to bring a lot of clothes to dye and stuff, and then I have to grow three inches, or worse, shrink!" She crossed her arms unhappily. "Needless to say, I'm really underpaid."

* * *

Wallace continued anyway. And Aaron had reached into his suitcase. He pulled out a bar of soap and shoved into Wallace's mouth. "No," Aaron said. "Bad. Stop it."

The Pretty Boy seemed shocked, and looked innocently at Aaron.

"Do you _promise_ not to talk about beauty or anything you-related for the rest of the episode?" Aaron asked scornfully.

Wallace nodded and said something muffled.

"Alright," Aaron said. "You can keep the soap bar by the way," he said, removing the soap and giving it to him.

* * *

"I hate him more than I hate Alysson," Wallace said grumpily.

* * *

"I like this guy," Director claimed. "Not much of a competition though."

* * *

 _ **Here are your first couple of contestants! Hope you enjoy them, and the rest of them should be out tomorrow! Let me know what you think of them! And finally: Here is a little clue as to the series ;)**_

 ** _Here it is: Mountains and Red Eyes_**


	2. Redemption and Righteousness Part 2

_**I do not own the characters Chris and Chef. They belong to Tom McGillis and the company of Fresh TV**_

 _ **Oh boy! This episode introduces the characters Brandon, and Anton, and when the other author went on vacation (His pen name is Winston by the way), he left me with the writing and plot I had to write. Winston also loves the musical Dear Evan Hansen for... some reason, so he put a lot of emphasis on Evan in the original draft, but good ol' Editor shut him down. In fact, in the original Project: Dimensions series, Evan was supposed to win, and Sarah would accompany him in the finale, but the Editor accused him of bias, and Winston wanted Evan at fourth, and there he stands.**_

 _ **I suppose I should point out my own bias. I actually like Wallace, which surprised Winston and Editor. Originally in the Project: Stars storyline, Wallace was going to get some much needed character development, and I loved that idea. But Winston shut me down because you weren't supposed to feel any remorse when he was medically forced to quit. Winston wrote the original draft for this as well, and Evan was supposed to win... again. He and Editor got into an argument, and I'm going to stop there before I spoil the entire series.**_

 ** _Current Campers: Hanbei (The Sleepy Genius), Aaron (The Tennis Pro), Haley (The Anime Freak), Sarah (The Panda Lover), Austin (The Scientist), Director (The Commander), Wallace (The Fancy Fanatic), Connor (The Megalomaniac), Addie (The Disguised), Sherlock (The Phobiac), Kinect (The Wizard)_**

 ** _Not Introduced: Brandon (The Marksman), Joey (The Historian), Lee (The Risk-Taker), Isaac (The King), Evan (The Invisible), Anton (The Rocketeer), George (The Dictator), Jack (The Sensitive Person), Jewel (The Depressant), Amber (The Insane Actress)_**

 _ **Any way, with that little trivia out out of the way, I'm going to get writing.**_

* * *

Chris leapt into the frame. "Hey! Welcome! Last time, we introduced our first twelve contestants," the camera turned to reveal the twelve contestants. Connor was drinking a Mountain Dew, Director seemed to be judging everyone, Sarah was playing with a panda doll, Aaron was bouncing a tennis ball against his racket, Haley was watching anime, Wallace was looking at himself in a mirror, Addie was coloring a mask, Austin was looking intimidated, Hanbei was trying to sleep, and Sherlock was trying to stay away from everyone.

"It's not as fun as it looks," Austin said, his lab coat waving lightly in the breeze. "And it's chilly," he shivered.

Sherlock thought for a second. "I thought it was a summer thing."

"Me too," Hanbei shivered. "I can't sleep if it's cold."

Aaron snorted. "Oh, please."

"Sarcasm. Really?" Hanbei crossed his arms. "Is that your best retort?"

Chris sighed. "For the third time in a row? Really? Roll the intro."

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine**_

The words were written on paper, evidently with quill pen, and the camera zoomed out to reveal Evan thinking to himself thoughtfully, tapping the feather of the quill pen against his lip, while Sarah leaned over him, double checking his work.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

Wallace's scarf was blowing gently in the breeze as he stuck a pose. Another Wallace walked into the frame, then pulled off it's face mask, revealing Addie, who snickered playfully. Director rolled his eyes, while Anton laughed.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be**_

Hanbei was curled up for a nap, while Aaron looked at him angrily. Haley was watching anime on her laptop blissfully, and Connor was slowly appeared behind her, grinning toothily.

 _ **And I think the answer is plain to see**_

Austin was holding two liquids, and poured one into the other, and it explodes, leaving his hair blown back, and a shocked look on his face. Joey jumps in, picks up the two containers, and fill them up with different liquids, and hands it back to Austin, who thanks him by blowing himself up... again.

 _ **I wanna be... famous**_

Lee grabs a calvary sword and fences with Kinect, who uses his wand to fend him off. Kinect attempts to use a magic spell, but fails, resulting in Lee winning the match.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Wallace appears again, looking smug as usual, and grins, causing the camera to black out. When it reopens, Sarah is picking it up, to focus in on Austin who has blown himself up again.

 ** _Go pack your bags because I've already won_**

Brandon picks up a bow and arrow, and instructs Isaac to do so as well, which he does obediently, and they both fire the bow at the same time, but Brandon lands a bullseye, and the target is sent flying into a wall. The camera turns back to the two shooters, where Brandon is looking smug, and Isaac is gaping.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way; I'll get there someday_**

Jack was trying to compete in a marathon against Connor, and as they both took off, Jack tripped and fell, and it was revealed his shoe laces were tied together. Connor patted him on the head, while Jack gave the camera a dirty look

 ** _'Cause I wanna be... famous_**

Amber acts like she's dead, and when Sherlock enters the frame, he freaks out and runs away shouting something. Amber laughs, while Addie seems unamused at her acting abilities.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

Aaron bounces a ball on his tennis racket happily, while Brandon prepares a bow and arrow. Aaron flinches, and jumps, dropping the racket, as the ball pierces the tennis ball

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

The camera focused in on a game of Risk, where Evan was pulling his hair out, Joey was looking nervously at the board, and Director was looked very devious indeed.

 _ **Whistling Chorus**_

Jack is face first on his log, Sherlock appears mortified, and Kinect appears to be doing some ritual, but other than that, all the contestants look normal

* * *

"Last time, we met our first twelve campers!" Chris said, displaying them, like he'd display prizes on a mantle piece. "Some more athletic and fit," he pointed towards Connor, Addie, Sarah, Aaron. "Some more brainy," he pointed to Haley, Austin, Director, Sherlock, and Kinect. "And some just flat out weird!" He pointed at Hanbei and Connor."

"Nice that we are already getting stereotypes, huh?" Aaron remarked, clearly unhappy with his position.

* * *

"Ever since I was born, I've been nothing but logical and strategic," Aaron crossed his arms. "I only took up tennis to play to my weaknesses and build up a little more muscle. So why am I classified as a brawny person!" He paused. "It's the worst insult a nerd can receive!"

* * *

"Alright!" Chris said. "If we don't have any more complaints," he shot Aaron a look.

Aaron shrugged. "By all means, please continue."

"Our thirteenth camper is a true marksman, and with a perfect aim, it's Brandon!"

Brandon was by all means short, a little shorter than everyone else, but was plenty brawny to make up for it. He wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and was holding a bow and arrow. "Hello!" He said happily, stepping over to the other campers.

"Hey Brandon," Austin said. "Chris described you as a good shot, so do you think you can shoot an arrow right between his eyes?"

Everyone laughed at that, except for Chris, who scowled.

* * *

"I have a lot in common with Ezekiel actually," Brandon said begrudgingly. "We are both a little short, we are both homeschooled. My goal for this game is to try and keep my mouth shut, and not be eliminated first."

* * *

Chris recovered quickly from Austin's request, and although unhappy, introduced the next contestant. "It's the Nintendo nerd, and the control freak beyond all control freaks, meet George!"

George was clearly unhappy to be at the camp. He wore a dirty expression, and his arms were crossed. He wore a pink Kirby shirt, and he and the Kirby seemed to be yin and yang, one looking very happy, and the other looked like he wanted to kill everyone on sight.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Aaron asked critically, he crossed his arms as well.

George smacked across the face, causing Aaron to freeze in shock, and then tip over into the water. While everyone seemed to enjoy this, Brandon reached into the lake, and pulled Aaron out from it.

"Thanks," Aaron said breathlessly.

Brandon nodded. "All part of the job."

"Job?" Sarah asked. "What job do you have?"

"It's not really a job..." Brandon said. "I used to be a Male Scout, that's all."

Aaron grinned. "I was a Male Scout too!" (Writer's note: No, Male Scout is not a typo.)

* * *

"I didn't take Aaron for the athletic type," Director commented. "More tactical and strategic. But, he was a Male Scout so..."

* * *

"Believe me, I'm SO ready to be done with this too," Chris said cynically to Chef. "I want to go ahead and torture these people."

Pika crossed his arms, while Chef snorted.

"I'm not ready for a season full of cooking with no reward!" Chef argued. "Can't you find some other sucker to cook for you."

Pika sighed. "We'll reimburse you after the season is over. Chris blew all our budget for this episode because he bought a mansion-"

"Cottage!" Chris interjected. "Geez."

Pika narrowed his eyes at Chris. "A car for every day of the week."

"Hey, I happen to really like Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday," Chris said crossly. "I'd be willing to return Saturday, and Thursday."

Chef rolled his eyes. "What would you drive on those two days."

"I said I'd RETURN them," Chris claimed. "I'd buy a better car to replace them."

"Can you please get back to the contestants?" Pika said. "We have seven left."

Chris grimaced. "Fine. The next few are Anton, Amber, and Lee!"

"I'm telling you," Anton said. It was clear an argument had broken out. "Taking risks when there is nothing you can possibly gain from it, is a TERRIBLE idea!"

Lee dismissed him. "There is always something to gain from taking a risk. You should know this."

Amber seemed to be caught up in the argument, and waved at the camera sheepishly, before Lee and Anton covered the camera again.

"You are on international TV," Chris crossed his arms. "And THIS is how you want to start?"

Anton nodded. "You are probably right Chris." Anton wore all black, with a big red X on his shirt. The clothes fit very well, and he wore a black cap that had the same X on it to go with the clothes. "Hello!" He waved.

"Right," Lee said. "Hello TV." Lee wore a white suit, complete with white tie, and white shoes. He wore glasses as well, making him appear very frail.

Amber blinked as everyone looked at her expectantly. "Oh. Right. My turn?" She asked. "Well, my name is um... Amber."

"I think everyone here knew that," Connor said cynically. "Say something we don't know."

"Well, excuse me!" Amber narrowed her eyes, and slapped Connor, whose eyes widened in surprise.

Everyone looked completely shocked at the sign of anger from the actress.

Evan had wondered into the frame, broken arm and everything. "Hey Chris?" He asked. "According to this memo you were supposed to introduce me five seconds- HOLY CRAP!" He exclaimed at the sight of the Megalomaniac.

* * *

Austin was completely stunned. "What the **** just happened?"

"I have a bit of a temper," Amber said sheepishly.

* * *

"Well," Evan dusted off his cast. "Congratulations Amber. I had to give my arm to stop him last season, and then got voted off by two finalists I placed my trust in." He coughed, and looked Kinect and Sherlock, who looked smiled sheepishly.

Chris grinned. "Tension! Can we get that clip from last season (Listed in the recap (Chapter One))?"

-Clip-

The clip showed Kinect, Sherlock, Evan, and Connor (The final four) assembling the wooden heads of the eliminated contestants.

"Remind me Evan," Kinect said. "Was it Amber, or Haley who got eliminated after Aaron?"

Evan narrowed his eyes. "You were on that team! It was Amber though."

Connor was now onto putting Sarah's head into place, while Sherlock was in second with Haley. "Do something!" He exclaimed.

"What though?!" Evan shouted. He got up from his heads, and tackled Connor off of the cliff they were on top of, sending them both barreling off the cliff. They landed with a sickening crunch.

-Cut-

"Who do we vote off though?" Sherlock asked the wizard. "Evan will expect us to hand over the prize since he broke his arm for us."

Kinect thought for a second. "Connor is smart, but he's not smart enough to beat both of us, is he?"

"He might be," Sherlock claimed. "I'm scared of him, and you believe in magic."

"Hey!" Kinect growled.

"No offense!" Sherlock said quickly. "Are we agreed?"

Kinect nodded sadly.

-Cut-

"Sherlock, you won immunity, so you get the first marshmallow!" Chris tossed it to him. "Also, Kinect is safe."

Evan's arm was now in a cast, and Connor was now (and for the first time) not drinking his Mountain Dew. Clearly Evan was confident, and Connor was not. Truly a swap in roles.

"Connor! You are safe!" Chris grinned. "With two votes to Evan, one for you, and one for Kinect, it's quite surprising."

Connor recovered quickly. "I'm a pretty surprising guy, you know."

"Seriously," Chris crossed his arms. "How'd you swing that?"

Evan narrowed his eyes at the Phobiac and the Wizard. "He didn't swing it. They did."

Connor shrugged.

"I wish you best of luck," Evan said, clearly bitter. "Connor is my new favorite contestant. At least he's straight with people."

-Finish Clip-

Chris was howling with laughter, Evan was red in the face, Connor was enjoying the experience too, and Kinect, and Sherlock looked at each other nervously. Everyone else had backed away, clearly afraid of what might happen.

* * *

"Look, I regret what I did to Evan," Sherlock admitted. "But it was the logical thing to do! If Evan had asked for us to throw the final challenge, as unlikely as that may be, I'd look even worse than I do now. I'd be forced to accept! Even though I did win, I still didn't get any money! Even worse!"

* * *

Chris grinned. "Our final three contestants are Joey!"

"History dictates everything," Joey says simply. "By studying it, you can prevent bad things from happening because you know what causes those things to happen."

"Jewel!"

Jewel crossed her arms. "Yeah, whatever. If that's true though, why did you go out so early last season?"

"Because I made a mistake," Joey snorted. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"And Jack!"

Jack sneezed, and looked even more frail than Lee. "Are we actually going to finish this season?" He asked. "I've been in two so far, and finished neither."

"Oh right!" Joey said. "You were on Eclipse Island!"

Jewel rolled her eyes. "We still ARE on Eclipse Island."

"That's right!" Chris grinned. "With Wawanakwa still at the bottom of the island, Pahkitew a wasteland, and no other forms of transportation available to us, I'd like to present you the beautiful... DRAMA BOAT!"

A boat appeared on the water, and it appeared to be a luxury liner, with the words _Drama Cruiser_ inscribed onto the front of it.

"Wow!" Anton exclaimed. "You got us a luxury liner to be on this season?!"

Pika coughed. "It was actually my executive choice. As an added bonus, contestants from the Project: Stars season will be explaining each challenge."

"This season we are trying something different," Chris grinned. "We are going to make the service so good, you won't want to leave!"

* * *

"All right!" Wallace exclaimed. "A sheltered life is my life! I'm in it to win it this season!"

George grinned. "This is definitely my season to win."

* * *

Chris grinned. "Before this episode ends, and we step onto the _Drama Cruiser_ , let's assign teams! Let's have the winners of past seasons, Sarah, Sherlock, and Haley pick teams!"

Sarah, Sherlock, and Haley took positions, and icons appeared above their heads. "This season's teams are based on what animals the captains are represented by," Chris said. "As such, Sarah's team is the Loving Pandas, Sherlock's team will be the Fearful Squirrels, and Haley's team are the Clever Foxes." The icons filled with each animal as he listed them. As the youngest contestant, Sherlock picks first!"

Sherlock thought for a moment, but only that. "I want Kinect!" Kinect walked over contentedly.

"Sarah?" Chris said expectantly.

Sarah didn't hesitate. "Evan." Evan and Sarah shared a high five, as Evan became a Panda.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness," Sherlock breathed. "Nothing against Evan, but I don't want him on my team."

* * *

"Connor," Haley said slyly. Connor looked a bit surprised, but agreed nonetheless.

Sherlock tapped his chin. "I like the look of Austin."

Austin shrugged and joined Sherlock's team happily.

"Aaron?" Sarah asked, pointing the tennis pro. Aaron nodded happily and joined the team.

* * *

"I was a big fan of Evan last year," Aaron said happily. "I'm looking forward to this one."

* * *

Haley thought for a second. "Jewel?"

Jewel agreed, joining the evil duo.

"Anton?" Sherlock asked, pointing to the Rocketeer.

Anton rolled his eyes begrudgingly, but still joined the team.

"Brandon," Sarah said quickly. Brandon grinned and joined the team.

* * *

"I'm glad I have a fellow Male Scout on my team," Brandon said happily.

* * *

Haley grinned. "Amber?"

Amber nodded. "Thanks Haley."

* * *

"I haven't forgotten that Amber and Connor were conspiring last season, after Connor was eliminated the first time," Haley grinned. "I'm hoping to use that rivalry to my advantage."

* * *

"Keep the disguises to a minimum," Sherlock growled. "But Addie."

Addie pranced to Sherlock's side.

Sarah thought for a second. "Joey?"

"Naturally," Joey grinned.

Haley tapped her chin. "Lee."

Lee nodded thankfully, taking Haley's side.

"Director," Sherlock said.

The Commander looked happy as he took Sherlock's side.

"Hanbei," Sarah pointed.

The Sleepy Genius yawned and took their side. Aaron rolled his eyes.

Haley thought for a second. "George?"

George nodded and took the anime nerd's side.

"Hmm," Sherlock thought. "Jack?"

Jack nodded happily.

* * *

"I got the best team," Jack said confidently.

* * *

"Wallace?" Sarah asked.

"NO!" Aaron face planted.

"NO!" Joey said at the same time.

"Absolutely not," Hanbei snickered.

"Fine!" Sarah said exasperatedly. "Sorry Wallace. Isaac?"

Haley sighed begrudgingly. "Wallace?"

"You won't regret it!" Wallace grinned.

Haley huffed. "Right. I'm sure I won't."

"Get ready for the voyage of your life!" Chris exclaimed. "You twenty-one are the lucky few, hand picked by Chef, and your lives are about to be flipped upside down! Get ready for the first challenge on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: REBOOT!"

* * *

 _ **Who is your favorite contestant? Gotta say, mine is certainly Austin, the Editor actually wrote all of his lines for the chapter, he was convinced I'd screw it up. Let me know by reviewing. The first challenge will be the next chapter, so, again, review letting me know who your favorite contestant is!**_

 _ **Teams:**_

 _ **Loving Pandas: Sarah, Evan, Aaron, Brandon, Joey, Hanbei, Isaac**_

 _ **Fearful Squirrels: Sherlock, Kinect, Austin, Anton, Addie, Director, Jack**_

 _ **Clever Foxes: Haley, Connor, Jewel, George, Amber, Lee, Wallace**_

 _ **Hint for the next chapter:**_

 ** _Flying Squirrels, Hesitant Foxes, Steady Pandas_**

 ** _Until then!_**

 ** _-Pika_**


	3. Tennis Makes a Racket

_**Hope you liked the last chapter. I wouldn't know, I'm writing this one right after I wrote the last one.**_

 ** _Wish I had asked Winston for his mouse. I have a mouse, but it doesn't work, and Winston has like a really good mouse, so it's terrible that I can't use it. I have write it by hand ;(_**

 _ **Teams:**_

 _ **Loving Pandas: Sarah, Evan, Aaron, Brandon, Joey, Hanbei, Isaac**_

 _ **Fearful Squirrels: Sherlock, Kinect, Austin, Anton, Addie, Director, Jack**_

 _ **Clever Foxes: Haley, Connor, Jewel, George, Amber, Lee, Wallace**_

 _ **22nd: Well, read it to find out.**_

* * *

"Last time!" Chris announced on the Dock of Shame. "Last time, we managed to introduce all our cast mates, and they definitely perfect to say the least. We uncovered some bad memories," he displayed pictures of Evan with his cast, Kinect, and Sherlock, who were both smiling sheepishly. "Some arguments," Anton and Lee's argument played. "And how some players had some bias over others," he displayed Wallace, and Haley. "Will the campers survive the maiden voyage of the _Drama Cruiser_? I don't think so, but find out for sure HERE! On TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: REBOOT!"

* * *

 _ **No song here because of mouse troubles. I'll give you the lyrics though!**_

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be;**_

 ** _And I think the answer is plain to see_**

 ** _I wanna be... famous_**

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun_**

 ** _Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won_**

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

 ** _I'll get there one day_**

 ** _'Cause I wanna be... famous_**

 ** _na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa_**

 ** _na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaa (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be!) (I Wanna Be Famous)! (x2)_**

 ** _Whistling Chorus (I Wanna Be Famous)_**

 ** _Better?_**

* * *

"Wow!" Evan gaped at the ship. It was truly a beautiful sight. The amount of gold and beauty that you can only imagine. The floors were made of wood. Gold wood. The walls were gold, and the steering wheel was gold. Chris was manning the wheel and leapt from the wheel onto the dock.

Chris landed with a thud. "Ahoy!" He called. "Welcome to the _Drama Cruiser_! Today's stop is our specially made tennis courts!" He waved his hands, and a giant.. golden... tennis court appeared.

"That looked really cool," Brandon grinned. "Can you teach me to do that."

Connor grinned. "Don't worry, I can!" He slapped him, and Brandon fell to the ground. Connor laughed and walked back toward his team, where he got a high five from Wallace.

* * *

 **Confessional- Haley- Clever Foxes**

"I'm starting to regret picking Connor," Haley admitted. "He is an amazing contestant, for sure. The fact that he made it to the final three, when he literally was forced to quit a challenge because of Evan, and the fact that his entire team was against him from the start, is proof enough. Despite that, he's put a massive target on his back from the very beginning."

* * *

"Yes!" Aaron exclaimed. "A tennis challenge! We got this in the bag," he called to his team.

Brandon was dusting himself off. "Don't get too over confident," he advised. "Connor just proved his physical prowess."

* * *

 **Confessional- Aaron- Loving Pandas**

"I admire Brandon for taking a slap from Connor, and being perfectly fine about it, I really do," Aaron said. "But my stereotype is literally the tennis PRO! We really can't lose this challenge."

* * *

"I agree with Brandon on this one," Sarah said. "Plus, Haley is scarily accurate with her laptop, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume that she'd be good with a racket."

Joey was getting a little impatient. "Can we go to our rooms?" He asked. "Then we can have our strategy meeting there," he glared at Connor who was clearly listening.

"Seconded," Hanbei yawned. He clearly didn't care, but nobody cared that he didn't care.

* * *

 **Confessional- Hanbei- Loving Pandas**

"No body seems to care about me," Hanbei yawned. "Which is a blessing in disguise, because if I don't get noticed, I won't get targeted." He gave a lazy fist pump. "Woo hoo."

* * *

The Squirrels had gathered in a singular room. The beds were completely wooden, and the walls were completely bare. There was one singular desk in the middle of the room.

"So... uh... hi?" Sherlock said, as the Squirrels gathered at the desk.

Director was clearly a little annoyed. "We need some sort of strategy in the tennis challenge. We don't have the athletic players to win against the other teams.

"I would agree with you," Addie said. "But I believe there is a way for us to win."

Kinect seemed interested. "What is that?"

Addie picked up a mask that looked like Connor's face. "Simple sabotage."

* * *

 **Confessional- Addie- Fearful Squirrels**

"I'm trying to be more of a team player this season. If I can get everyone on board with this plan, I think we have a shot," Addie grinned. "I can't target Connor, he's way too much of a threat to his own team, because when Connor cracks, the team will collapse in on itself, causing more eliminations than I can cause. So I need to take out someone who seems like they would actually betray their own team."

* * *

The Clever Foxes had also gathered around the desk, except for Connor, who was leaning against a wall, drinking his Mountain Dew.

"Connor, can you get over here?" Haley rolled her eyes. "We need a strategy to beat the Pandas."

Connor yawned. "No, we really don't need a strategy."

"In case you haven't noticed," Wallace narrowed his eyes. "You and Haley are the only athletic people on our team. The rest of us are beautiful like me, or clever. If it's a team game we are going to lose."

"All right," Connor gave a huge sigh. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Confessional- Wallace- Clever Foxes**

"My dad is a lawyer," Wallace grinned.

* * *

Amber was clearly bored. "What are we going to do? There isn't much strategy in tennis."

"Actually there could be," Haley claimed. "If Chris makes all of us, we should start out strong. So naturally I lead."

George protested. "Actually, we should finish strong. Plus, tennis isn't a three person game. No way he'll make us all play. So, naturally, I'll be sitting out, or playing first. No questions asked," he covered Haley's mouth before she could speak.

* * *

 **Confessional- Connor- Clever Foxes**

Connor grinned. "I like this kid. He's arrogant, but I can morph that into my advantage, plus I've got Amber under my thumb. Haley can't be considered a threat for a second either."

* * *

Sarah had taken place at the head of the desk. "I believe Aaron is the key to our victory. I've arranged for him to give us a little remedial lesson in tennis."

"No way," Aaron narrowed his eyes. "Remedial tennis won't beat Connor and Haley. I'll be acing this challenge."

Evan sighed, and picked at his cast nervously. "Look, if we don't lear nat least SOME tennis, we are done for," he said reasonably. "Teach us something?" He asked.

"Agreed," Brandon nodded. "I know that we won't completely get the hang of it, but let us try at least?"

Aaron grimaced. "Alright, fine."

* * *

 **Confessional- Brandon- Loving Pandas**

"Like I said, my biggest fear is going out first," Brandon said. "I need to do everything in my power to avoid it. No matter the cost," he gritted his teeth.

* * *

"It's challenge time!" Chris said happily. "And guess what? It's a team challenge!"

"Told you," Sarah said under her breath.

Aaron gave a snort of derision.

"So, first..." Chris said. "Eenie Meenie Minie... Brandon and Sherlock!"

Brandon's shrugged, and grabbed a racket from off the wall. Sherlock just fell over, shaking.

"I should tell you that I'm highly afraid of tennis balls!" Sherlock wailed. "Especially tennis balls flung at high speed and velocity from a racket!"

Brandon sighed. "I can't hit it that hard you know," he claimed. "I'm a beginner at this, just like you," he comforted Sherlock.

"Alright," Sherlock swallowed. "I'll play, but can we only play one point?" He ask the host.

Chris shrugged. "Sure. That was the plan. Brandon, you can serve."

Brandon threw the ball up into the air, and then slammed it onto the other side of the court, nailing Sherlock right in the face. Sherlock fell over, completely dazed.

Aaron was clearly dumbfounded by Brandon's skill, while Brandon ran to help Sherlock.

"I thought you said you were good at this game," Sherlock wheezed.

Brandon sighed. "I lied. I played once at a Male Scout meeting."

"I've lost too much blood to even care," Sherlock said, and promptly passed out.

Chris scratched his stubble. "I'm going to give this one to the Pandas, because Sherlock will probably require an ambulance."

"Good job," Sarah exclaimed, high-fiving Brandon. "Other than, you know, hitting Sherlock in the face."

"Brandon will now face... Lee for the point," Chris pointed to the Risk-Taker.

Brandon gave the ball to Lee, who looked at it curiously for a second.

* * *

 **Confessional- Brandon- Loving Pandas**

"I feel bad about hitting Sherlock and all," Brandon confessed. "But at least I can almost completely confirm I won't go tonight."

* * *

Lee hit the ball into Brandon's square, and he returned it. Lee jumped, and attempted to do a spike of some sort, but failed, and the ball went crashing into the net.

* * *

 **Confessional- Lee- Clever Foxes**

"Worked in Mario Tennis Aces," Lee shrugged.

* * *

"Brandon claims a point for the Pandas!" Chris exclaimed, and the scoreboard updated. Brandon celebrated with his team, while Chris was picking the next victims. "How about... Director, and Amber?"

Director shrugged, and dusted off his shirt, which was without anything on it, and grabbed a racket, while Amber seemed to be in some sort of zen mode and meditating.

"Hello?" Lee waved his hand in front of Amber's eyes. "We need this next point. We can't be in last!"

Amber awoke, and rose up very seriously, and grabbed a racket and ball... very seriously. She held the ball in front of her, and then slammed it very seriously... into the wrong box. Very seriously.

Director tilted his head, but didn't appear displeased. "Did I win?" He asked Chris.

"No," Chris replied. "That was fault one. She gets two faults before it's a point." He tossed the ball to Amber, who caught it, and appeared to enter zen mode again.

Director tapped his foot impatiently. "What on Earth are you doing?" He demanded of Amber, who still was meditating.

"Summoning my inner tennis," Amber replied, still meditating in the lotus position.

Director looked over at Aaron expectantly, most likely to see if this actually worked. Aaron shrugged, and Director went back to complete and utter confusion.

Amber smacked the ball as hard as she possibly could, and hit it right into Director's square. But behind him.

"How did that even happen?!" Director demanded, whipping around to see the ball.

Amber shrugged. "A lot of focus I guess."

* * *

 **Confessional- Austin- Fearful Squirrels**

Austin was sitting in the confessional with a clipboard. "Um..." He thought aloud. "I don't think what Amber just did is scientifically possible."

* * *

"Alright," Chris was clearly stunned. "How about.. Isaac for the Pandas?"

Isaac swallowed heavily and grabbed a racket. "Um.. you can serve," he said to Amber, who had reentered zen mode.

Amber threw the ball high into the air and then pummeled it straight into Isaac, who held his racket in front of his face. He blocked the ball, but his racket went flying, and Amber was ready to hit the ball back. As she hit the ball again, Isaac ducked to avoid getting hit, and it bounced into his side of the court and then out.

"Amber wins!" Chris exclaimed. "That means Pandas one, Foxes one, Squirrels zip!"

Addie gave a silent nod to Austin, who grabbed a racket, and slipped it into his lab coat.

"Let's have Addie and Sarah play for a point!" Chris said, pointing to the people.

Addie grabbed a racket, and Austin handed his racket to Director. Sarah grabbed a racket and took her position. "You can serve," she offered to Addie.

"Thanks," Addie said gratefully. She threw the ball into the air, and hit it. Sarah returned it, hoping to catch her off guard. Addie missed the ball, but Director threw the racket, which hit the ball in mid air, and sent the ball back to a stunned Sarah's side, who let it go.

Sarah stood dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Confessional- Sarah- Loving Pandas**

"What just happened?" Sarah asked.

* * *

Addie was taking a break. "We have to knock Aaron out of the challenge as well," she said to Austin.

"I don't know," Austin admitted. I felt kind of bad about what we did to Sarah."

Addie sighed. "Do you want to win and feel bad, or get voted off and lose a million dollars?"

"Alright," Austin nodded, and grabbed another racket. He handed it to Anton, who disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **Confessional- Anton- Fearful Squirrels**

"My main strategy is to stay out of the way, and then win in immunity challenges," Anton claimed. "Kind of basic, but I'm betting everything on that."

* * *

Anton had snuck behind Aaron, and smacked him with a racket. Aaron crumpled, and the Pandas leapt up and turned around to see Aaron, only to find Aaron there, waiting happily.

Anton had returned to the Squirrels, where he got a high five from Austin and Director.

* * *

 **Confessional- Austin- Fearful Squirrels**

"I just what to get one thing clear," Austin said. "I don't believe what Addie and Anton are doing is right. But I'm not stupid enough to go against them. Kind of at a moral stand off here," he sighed.

* * *

The camera flashed to a montage of each team playing through the challenges. As Anton beat Jewel, the Squirrel's total went up. Evan beat out Austin, raising the Panda score up to two, and then Connor crushed Joey, and Haley destroyed Jack.

"All right!" Chris grinned. "The score is two, to two, to two!"

Everyone on the bench seemed to be completely wiped, except for one per team. "Since this is the final round, I'm going to have two teams go up against each other," Chris explained. "The winning team gets immunity, and then the other team will then face the remaining team, to determine who goes to the elimination ceremony tonight. Got it?"

Austin was evidently taking notes. "Um.. actually, you never really specified-"

"All right, good!" Chris nodded.

Austin gave an angry sigh.

"Now, let's have Kinect from the Squirrels face off against Aaron of the Pandas," Chris smiled, pointing to the two boys. Aaron rose, and gave Kinect a wink, which Kinect acknowledged. Both of them grabbed rackets, but Sarah looked suspicious.

* * *

 **Confessional- Sarah- Loving Pandas**

"Has Aaron got some sort of side-deal going with the Squirrels?" Sarah questioned. "No, that's not an Aaron thing to do. So what was he doing?"

* * *

"You can serve," 'Aaron' offered, handing Kinect the ball. Kinect took it, and ditched the racket for his wand.

"Get ready for this!" Kinect taunted. "Here comes my magic non-eight ball!"

Kinect swung his wand and hit it to Aaron, who clearly made no effort to block the shot. "Point to the Squirrels!" He grinned. "Congrats on immunity guys!"

"Aww, missed," 'Aaron' said. "I'll get it next time though."

Chris grinned. "Hey George, you are up for the Foxes dude!"

"No way," George shook his head. "Tennis is literally the lamest sport on the Earth, and no one in their right mind should play it," he said stubbornly, and sat down.

Haley clearly was upset. "George, if you don't play, we lose!"

"I'm not playing," George said. "Get some other loser to play for you."

* * *

 **Confessional- Addie- Fearful Squirrels**

"Admittedly, this isn't going as planned," Addie said. "I was planning on eliminating Aaron, but evidently, George will get eliminated instead."

* * *

"Judging by your shirt, I'm guessing YOU are the loser," Haley snarled. "We have to withdraw from the challenge," she called to Chris. "A team mate of ours isn't cooperating."

Wallace looked angry at George, but not displeased at the outcome.

* * *

 **Confessional- Wallace- Clever Foxes**

"Look," Wallace said seriously (very seriously). "I'm not happy with George for throwing the challenge, but I'm also not arguing. I did my part in this challenge, and I couldn't feel more confident going into the elimination. My vote is for Connor, not George though. Connor is way too much of a threat."

* * *

"Go team!" Kinect cheered as the Squirrels celebrated there was music playing in the background as they celebrated on the deck of the majestic _Drama Cruiser_. "Chris never told us we'd get a reward for winning a challenge," he picked up a soda.

Austin grinned. "All the deceit was worth it in the end. Alls well that ends well. At least for the Squirrels," he grinned.

"Agreed," Anton nodded. "Excellent plan by the way Addie."

Addie pretended to be modest. "It just... came to me, what can I say?"

"Sometimes it just happens," Sherlock said. He had a very nasal voice, since his nose was plugged, but he seemed to be very content.

Austin had finished a soda. "Hey, hand me those chocodiles," he asked Jack, who was covering his ears. "Um. Is anything wrong?" he asked him.

"No," Jack called. "I just don't like loud noises!"

Connor had been in the corner, asking Chef about... who knows what, but he turned around and grinned vilely.

* * *

 **Confessional- Connor- Clever Foxes**

Connor wore the same grin as before. "Dully noted," he growled.

* * *

"Who are we going to eliminate tonight?" Haley asked Amber and Jewel. They had gathered in a darker room, and no one else was there except for them. "Our clear choices are Connor, Lee, and George."

Amber held her hand up in the air. "Why Lee?" She asked. "He lost, but at least he played. And Connor is such a manipulative, athletic person, it doesn't matter if he wins."

"Because he went out early last time," Haley replied. "He might weigh us down in the future."

Jewel grimaced. "For the sake of this alliance's cooperation, let's agree Lee hasn't done anything to hurt the team. Connor, the big threat, or George the quitter?"

"I don't think we have to discuss this," Haley said briskly. "It's clear all of our votes are the same."

Amber nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

"That was way too close for comfort," Sarah explained to the Pandas.

Hanbei yawned. "Look, we won, and that is what matters. Alright?" He asked Sarah.

"We have to WIN win," Brandon said. "I can't say I'm displeased with the results, but we should aim for the number one spot next time."

Evan nodded, clearly distracted.

* * *

 **Confessional- Evan- Loving Pandas**

"I think I saw something," Evan claimed. "A little bit of Addie's hair when Aaron was playing. If Addie was posing as Aaron, it's make sense, but when could she have been able to pull it off..?" He asked. "It doesn't matter. I don't have any proof, so nobody would believe me any way."

* * *

"Look," Sarah said to Aaron, in the hallway outside the dorm. "I know it wasn't you playing earlier, so who was it? Who tried to sabotage us?"

Aaron shrugged. "I have no clue, because Addie wouldn't be smart enough to think of something like that, and Connor wouldn't be able to pose as me."

"You think they are working together?" Sarah asked. "I mean, that's an inter-team connection. If we told Connor's team, they would vote him off for sure."

As if on cue, Wallace was walking by, and waved a friendly hello to the Tennis Pro and the Panda Lover.

"Hey, Wallace?" Aaron asked the Fancy Fanatic.

Wallace looked up from his walk. "What's up?"

"We think that Connor and Addie are teaming up to start throwing challenges," Aaron said. "Can you let your team know?"

Wallace clearly wasn't believing what Aaron said. "Connor's smart enough not to put himself at risk. He can't have thrown the challenge, it makes no logical sense."

* * *

 **Confessional- Aaron- Loving Pandas**

"Since when is Wallace logical?" Aaron asked. "Admittedly, he is right. It makes no sense for Connor to throw the challenge. So what happened?"

* * *

"All right!" Chris grinned. "So! Let's get down to today's vote! In this season, you will all go down to the confession can, saved from both Wawanakwa and Pahkitew, and vote by putting a big X through that person's travel ticket. After that, return here, where all but one will get a chocolate bar. The person who doesn't get a chocolate bar, will be instead handed a life preserver and thrown out into the Tide Pool of Shame!"

The entirety of the Foxes gulped.

Chris smiled. "Nice to know I've got you scared. Now get voting!"

* * *

 **Voting Confessionals of the Clever Foxes**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Amber grimaced, and drew an X on an unseen passport.

Wallace sighed. "I'm not listening to Aaron. Quitter!"

"We were all in agreement," Haley said.

Lee put an X through George's travel ticket.

Connor put an X through Amber's ticket. "Serves you right!"

* * *

"Let's go over everything, shall we?" Chris said confidently. "Amber punched Connor in the face, Connor is just.. Connor, George is a quitter, Haley is a finalist, Amber is... actually insane, and Lee didn't make it very far last season. I'd say Wallace and Jewel are the only safe ones tonight. Which is why they are." He tossed Wallace and Jewel a chocolate bar.

Wallace grinned. "Awesome!"

"Thanks," Jewel said.

"Next one safe is... Amber."

Amber leapt up. "Yes! I knew I'd be safe tonight!"

"Lee!"

Lee took a deep breath, and grabbed the chocolate bar from the host. "Thank you," he said formally.

"Haley!"

Haley grinned. "Nice!"

"Connor, and George. A nerd, and a sports person. Two completely different people, here for two completely different reasons. But tonight, only one is safe. And that one is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Connor. George, you've been eliminated."

Connor grinned and took his marshmallow, cheering as he did so. George looked crushed, and got up.

"I'm surprised you didn't quit the game," Chris taunted. "But, nonetheless, you still get this life preserver. Congratulations. The only thing you'll win on this show."

George opened his mouth. "But, this isn't connected to the boat in any way, so it's actually rather-" Chris shoved him out of the _Drama Cruiser_ and George was sent flying yelling: "POINTLESSSSSS!"

"Yeah," Chris laughed. "Just like you. Will Sarah and Aaron team up to catch Anton and Addie in the act next time? Will Connor be eliminated because of his evil acts? And will I ever be able to host a reality TV show without freaks? Find out soon, on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: REBOOT!"

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **As a nerd, who occasionally enjoys a Kirby game, I felt bad about eliminating George without giving him any sort of character development in the lease. Nonetheless, the deed is done, and there is nothing I can do about it. This episode was, in my opinion, one of the better ones I've written, so I naturally have high hopes for this season as a whole. Let me know what you thought by reviewing!**_

 _ **Votes:**_

 _ **Haley: George**_

 _ **Connor: Amber**_

 _ **Jewel: George**_

 _ **Amber: George**_

 _ **George: Connor**_

 _ **Lee: Connor**_

 _ **Wallace: George**_

* * *

 ** _Updated Teams:_**

 ** _Fearful Squirrels: Sherlock, Kinect, Austin, Anton, Addie, Director, Jack_**

 ** _Loving Pandas: Sarah, Evan, Aaron, Brandon, Joey, Hanbei, Isaac_**

 ** _Clever Foxes: Haley, Connor, Jewel, Amber, Lee, Wallace_**

* * *

 ** _Current Elimination Chart:_**

 ** _21st. George (The Dictator)_**

 ** _Hint for the next chapter (Oh boy!):_**

 ** _Sugar Crash_**


End file.
